Saving Henry
by Croc9400
Summary: Henry is missing. It's only been twelve hours since he was kidnapped by Cruella, and now he's been kidnapped again. This time there are no leads, there are no demands. The kidnapper wants something much worse. They want Emma to suffer. I don't own Once Upon a Time. Abandoned. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Henry sat solemnly on the stairs in the Charming's apartment. He couldn't stop thinking of the events of earlier that day. He had been inches from death; a gun pointed at his heart. Then she was gone. In an instant, over the cliff. Henry had seen her hit the ground, and he knew his mother was responsible. He couldn't help but shiver at the idea that the Savior had killed someone.

When he had first been rescued, after Cruella was dead, he couldn't help but cling to his mom. He had survived, but he was a hero, he always would. Now that he had time to process his thoughts, he couldn't bare to look her in the eye. She had killed someone, she had darkness in her heart. She wasn't a hero anymore.

Henry just wished it could have been Regina who had found him. He would have no problems with that, since Regina was his "bad parent". She had killed people in the past, so it wouldn't affect her if she killed just one more. But Emma, Emma was the his "good parent". Killing one person would affect her so much more, like how much killing Cora had affected Mary Margaret. This would be even worse though. This was the first person Emma had killed, give it a day and she would be a mess.

It was starting to happen to her now. Her hand shook as she handed him a hot chocolate without cinnamon. She had forgotten the cinnamon on hers as well. Henry didn't say anything about it, she knew what she was about to go through, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. As terrified as he was, as much as he didn't want to die, he would have rather died than have Emma put that darkness in her heart.

Henry wasn't finished his hot chocolate when Emma went to sleep. The apartment was silent, the only sounds were the steady breathing of David and Mary Margaret in the next room. He remembered when the house had such a light...happiness to it. Now he avoided coming here to avoid the inevitable sadness a trip here entailed. The only thing in the house that made him somewhat happy was baby Neal, and the crying that would come with waking him up would _not_ make him happy.

He didn't want to be there anymore. He was too scared and traumatized to stay in the depressing house. So he placed the now cold mug of chocolate down on the table, and left. Where would he go though? There was no one he really could talk to about this. There was Regina, but Henry had heard that she had her own problems. Hook was a great guy, especially for Emma, but he used to kidnap, so it may not be the same. Then he thought of someone, the only person he knew would listen.

When going to the cemetery, Henry would normally take a shortcut through the woods, but given the events of the day, he was actively going to avoid them. He walked down the main path until he came upon it. He went in, and sat next to his father's grave, ignoring the partially wet grass.

"Hey dad," Henry said solemnly. He knew he wasn't going to get a response, but he waited as he always did.

"So I was kidnapped today," Henry laughed a little, nothing that lifted his spirits though, "nearly shot, threatened to be shot, but Emma...she...she killed Cruella. She did something I never thought she would do to save _my_ life,"

Henry paused. He thought, if he wanted to be happier, why the _hell_ was he at his father's gravesite? Just being in his father's presence; it calmed him. He hadn't known Neal long, but he was the most laid back person he had ever met, and right now, he could really use some laid back.

Henry didn't want to leave, he was as calm as he could be given the circumstances. He laid down next to his father's headstone. He closed his eyes, and exhaled. This is where he would be able to fall asleep. Not at Emma's, not at Regina's, but at Neal's. Unfortunately, Neal's was a six foot deep hole in the ground, but it would have to do. Henry thought about his father before falling asleep.

* * *

There was a rustling that woke Henry up. It was still dark, and he was sore from sleeping on the ground. He sat up, and looked around, immediately tense from the sound. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. That's when he saw the silhouette of a woman. He was immediately terrified. He quickly got up, and ran out of the cemetery.

He was hyperventilating, and tired. He looked over his shoulder to see if the person was chasing him. There was no one. He looked forward, and saw the silhouette standing in front of him. He stopped dead, and slipped on the wet pavement. He stood again, and began running the other way. The silhouette again appeared in front of him. That was it. He was done for. If this person had magic he wasn't getting away. He turned again, and ran in the opposite direction, only to crash into the silhouette herself.

"No...no…" Henry began backing up, slowly. A single tear fell from his eye, "please no,"

"I'm sorry my boy, it's not personal. And I'm sorry about the timing," she said. She grabbed his wrist, and the two disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He had been able to catch a quick glimpse of the engraved necklace around her neck. _Lily. _

**Heyy! This is my first OUAT fic...hope you guys like it! Just a short one to begin this one cause I have to go to bed...should longer chapters to come! I had started to think that Jared(Henry's) acting was getting worse as he went through puberty...like he wasn't believing anymore. But hell this episode changed my mind, and I needed to continue it. And I know this isn't what's gonna happen in the next episode, but I thought… 'who could kidnap Henry, and it be like...explainable? And Lily immediately popped into my head, cause she seems to not like Emma at all' Also, there will be Captain Swan, but this story will mostly focus around Henry...just a warning he may be a little broken by the time this all ends :)**

**-Croc9400**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma did _not_ want to get up that morning. Cruella's death was the only thing occupying her mind. She, Emma Swan, the Savior, had killed someone. Now she was just like her parents, right? She didn't know what rattled her more, the fact that she killed Cruella, or the fact that she was turning into her she couldn't lie about the incident to her child, because her child was there. Her child had seen her kill someone; seen her kill that person to save his life, and the author's. Didn't saving the lives of two innocents make up for the death of one evil?

It would in the mind of any other person, but in the mind of Emma Swan it was the end. She laid curled up in her bed, replaying the incident in her mind. She tried to justify it by saying she had saved her son, but for some reason it just wouldn't click in her mind. This is exactly what Gold wanted. He wanted her to kill someone; that was the first step in her turning dark.

David woke up long before Mary Margaret. He just eased himself out of bed quickly, so he didn't wake his sleeping wife, or child. He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, but there weren't any mugs left in the cabinet. He looked around, and saw Henry's mug from the night before. He went to pick it up, and was surprised when cold, brown liquid splashed onto his arm. Henry hadn't finished his hot chocolate, which was very unlike him.

David put the half empty mug down onto the counter, and crept up the stairs. He went to Henry's room, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he pushed it opened. It was empty. Again, this was very unlike the boy. For him to leave without telling anyone, or leaving a note. David knocked lightly on Emma's door. She groaned, so David pushed the door opened.

"Emma, have you seen Henry this morning?" David asked. This immediately got Emma's attention. As much as she couldn't snap herself out of her funk, the safety of her son would always do the trick. She sat up, and got out of bed.

"No, why?" she asked urgently, pulling her jacket out of her closet.

"Henry's not here, and he left half a cup of hot chocolate downstairs," David said. A look of pure terror covered her face, overshadowing the internal battle that clearly showed on her face.

"You go talk to Regina, I'll talk to Hook," Emma said, running from her room. David was close on her heels. She was out of the apartment in seconds, but David stopped. He left Mary Margaret a note, telling her where he and Emma had gone, and to just to wait for him to get home, since it was miraculous Emma had even let him come with her. But once Hook and Regina were on board, he would probably be pushed away again.

He heard Emma's bug screeching off as she drove away, toward Granny's. He jumped in his truck, and drove in the opposite direction, equally as fast, towards Regina's. If she had left for New York in the twelve hours since they got Henry back, he was in deep shit with Emma.

David breathed a sigh of relief when Regina's car was still in the driveway. He pulled in just as she stepped out of her house. She did not look happy to see him to him pull up. He got out of the truck, not even bothering to turn it off, and ran to her.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Have you seen Henry?" he asked, out of breath.

"Not since last night," she looked at him, "why?"

"We can't find him," David searched her face for any sign of reaction. There was plenty.

"What?!" she stomped past him, to his car. He ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" David asked.

"None, and I'm going to go try and find some," Regina pushed past David again.

"Where do you plan on going?" David asked.

"To Gold," she replied, getting in his truck.

"Do you plan on just walking in there and asking for Henry?" David asked, "and what if they don't have him? It's a death wish,"

"Who else would?" she asked.

"I don't know, a third party?" David reached over Regina, and took the keys out of the ignition, "look, Emma's talking to Hook right now. Lets go over there, see if Hook knows anything,"

"Fine," Regina said, stepping out of David's car. She walked to her own, and got inside. David backed out of the driveway, and headed towards Granny's.

* * *

Emma burst into the small diner, looking for any signs of her son. She ignored the strange looks, and ran immediately for the rooms. She ran to Hook's and frantically knocked on the door. It took him a moment, but he answered it.

"Swan," he stepped back, leaning on the doorframe, "to what do I owe the pleasant…"

"I can't find Henry!" she interrupted him. He immediately snapped out of charmer mode and stood up straight. He pushed past her, and began walking down the hall, "Cruella again?"

"How? Cruella's dead!" Emma said. Hook didn't know. She didn't tell him. He turned a looked at her.

"You didn't?" he asked, but he knew the answer. He didn't want to even think it for a second, but he knew what she was going to say.

"I did," she said softly. Tears began streaming down her face. He walked back over to her, and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped both arms tightly around him, and cried into his shoulder. Two sets of footsteps came hurrying up the stairs. Soon Regina and David were behind them.

"Could we save it?" Regina asked, "our son it missing, again!"

"I know," Emma pulled away from Hook, and wiped her eyes. This is what there moments came down to these days. An occasional comforting hug here and there, and Hook couldn't stand it. He had put his pirating natures aside for Emma, but she gave him almost nothing! He was lucky if he got a kiss most of the time. It was like she was a completely different person, but either way, he loved her.

"Ok, so they're in town," Emma said, "we'd know if they left,"

"Yes, we'd know," Regina confirmed.

"And we have no leads, no demands, no...anything," David said.

"So where do we start? Hook asked.

"Umm," Emma stepped in a small circle, thinking of her son. What could've happened to him?, "well, no one came into the apartment, someone would've heard,"

"So Henry must've left before he was kidnapped," David said.

"But where would he go?" Hook asked, "he wasn't here, or with any of you…"

"Neal…" Emma said, "the cemetery. I see him there from time to time. He talks to his father more often than he says,"

"So we start in the cemetery," David said.

"No, _you_ start with your wife and child," Emma said.

"What?! Emma, no!" David said.

"Like I said earlier, with Henry's life at stake, I need to be around people I trust," Emma said. She walked passed David, and into the diner. Regina followed, and Hook came last. He patted David's shoulder on the way out, but was determined to keep up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Henry hated teleporting. It got him places quicker, but it was the first time he had actually teleported, and he had passed out upon arrival at their destination. When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. He didn't recognize the place, or the room, or anything. His hands were tied behind his back, and around a pipe. His ankles were tied together, and there was a gag in his mouth.

His fingers were numb, the ropes were so tight, and he could barely feel his toes. He moved his hands around best he could, looking for something sharp. He felt nothing within reach. He was stuck. There was no getting out of this one. Lily was a smart one, and she had to have been watching him for a while. No one, not even Emma, knew how often he came to the cemetery, and that, occasionally, he did spend the night there when it had been a particularly long day, always showing up at Granny's when Emma went to look for him there.

He wasn't going to show up at Granny's. Not this time. He could tell by the light coming through the single window, high above his head, that it was nearly midday. There was a good chance that they were all out looking for him by now. He moved his hands up and down the pipe, feeling for any rusting. There was none, this was a brand new pipe with no flaws. There was no breaking out of this one. He might be able to comfort himself though. He might be able to free his legs if he could just get his shoe off…

He heard a door open. It wasn't in this room, but in another close by. He heard footsteps approaching, heels. It was a woman. It was Lily. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to put himself back in the position he was in when he woke up. He heard the door open, and the woman walk in. He heard her take a few steps into the room. He didn't dare peek through his eyelashes to see where she was. He remained perfectly still until a hand came in contact with his cheek.

Henry's eyes flew open. He instinctively went to nurse his wounded cheek, but his arm wouldn't come free. He looked up at the woman standing over him.

"Nice try, kid," she said, pointing to a security camera hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. It was pointed straight at him. There was really no escape from here now...unless Emma could somehow or another find out about this camera and hack it, but no one in Storybrooke was very well versed in technology.

She removed his phone from her pocket, and pointed the camera at him. He knew it. It was never about him, always about Emma. He would almost prefer that, if they didn't threaten his life to get Emma's attention. He heard the camera snap, and began sending the message.

"Is there anything you want me to say to your mom?" she asked. Henry just glared at her. She laughed and walked out of the room. He heard the click of a lock on the door, and her footsteps walk away. He looked up at the camera, and began thinking of a way he could get out of here.

* * *

Emma wasted no time whipping her phone out of her pocket when it went off. They were on their way to the cemetery.

"Who's the message from?" Regina asked, urgently.

"Henry," Emma said, opening it quickly. Her expression dropped when she saw the contents, "or whoever took him,"

Regina pulled the car over, for they had reached the cemetery. Emma placed her phone down on the center console. Hook leaned forward from the back seat, and all three adults stared at the picture of the young boy, tied up on the floor of an empty room.

Hook placed his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her from the backseat. Regina took her phone from her pocket, looking to see if she had gotten the same message. She hadn't.

"Well they're clearly here to hurt you," Regina said to Emma, "I didn't get the message,"

"They always take Henry to get to me," Emma said, taking her phone, and getting out of the car. Regina and Hook followed. Emma had froze when she got out of the car, and Regina and Hook now understood why. There, sitting next to Neal's grave, was Henry's backpack.

**So there's chapter 2. A little longer this time. Probably won't get another chapter up til Sunday :(. Sorry, school sucks. I'll try and get one out before then. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Croc9400**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I feel bad. I have lied to you. I said I would have a chapter by last Sunday but I didn't I'm sorry. Also, it looks like in the show Lily isn't going to hate Emma, more her parents. At the moment, in this story, she's still going to hate Emma, but that might evolve into something else. **

The clicking of heels was what woke Henry up. He heard the door being unlocked. There was no use in trying to be asleep, there was a good chance she already knew he was awake. He opened the door, and in her hand were two plates. She placed them on the floor next to him, both had pancakes.

"Hope you like pancakes, kid," she said, taking the gag out of his mouth. She leaned against the wall next to him, and began cutting the pancakes, "well? Do you like 'em?"

"Yeah, I like pancakes," Henry said. His voice was hoarse. He hadn't spoken in two days, "could I have some water, please?"

Lily looked at him. He immediately regretted asking the question. He had assumed that since she was being kind, and had made what looked like homemade pancakes, that she wouldn't have a problem if he requested a little water for his parched throat. She nodded, and left the room.

Henry knew that if he was going to escape, his window would be closed the second their meal was finished. He just had to think of someway to get a knife without her seeing, and getting himself out. Getting the knife, and cutting his hands free was no problem, it was his feet that would be the trouble. He couldn't run away if they were tied together, but he sure as hell couldn't cut them free if she was sitting right next to him. He had a plan.

She came back in carrying a glass of water. He gratefully drank from it when she put it up to his dry mouth. As soon as the cup was empty, Henry made his move. He brought his feet up, and stomped on her hand, which rested on the ground next to him, holding up her weight. Her body collapsed onto the floor. Henry contorted his body so that his legs were around her neck. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as he bent his wrist funny. He locked her head between his knees.

"Give me a knife," he said, through his teeth. He couldn't believe himself for doing this. It must run in the family; being good, then doing something awful, hurting, killing, or, in Henry's case, taking advantage a person. It was for a good cause, right? Saving himself and getting back to his family? Was this really worth it? Going back to the people he was running from two nights ago?

Lily wouldn't budge, so through his tears, Henry squeezed his knees together harder. She gagged at his sudden movement, and reached for a knife. She brought it as close as she could to his hand, and he grabbed it with his bad hand. He loosed his grip on her neck, and she sucked in a deep breath. He took the knife, put himself into a more bearable position, and sawed the rope from his hand.

"I'm sorry," Henry said, cutting his legs free, "but I can't go through this again,"

He stood up, and slowly backed out of the room, keeping the knife pointed at Lily. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore, he turned and ran from the house. He burst through the front door, and he took in the fresh air of the woods surrounding him. He didn't recognize what part of the woods he was in, but he took off running towards the sun; towards the east.

He wasn't able to run far before he crashed into an invisible barrier. Pain fired through his wrist as he landed on the ground. He stood up quickly, and reached his good hand out for the barrier. He felt it, cold and solid in front of him. He ran around the entire house, trying to look for a way around the barrier, but there was none. He was stuck here.

"Find what you were looking for?" Henry turned around quickly, and pointed the knife at Lily, who was standing in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Henry asked. Tears began streaming down his face, "I just wanna go _home_,"

"I'm sorry kid, I truly am," Lily said, "but if you ever wanna leave this please; get through that barrier, you're gonna need me alive, so how about you just give me the knife,"

She reached her hand out towards Henry. Henry backed up slowly, shaking his head.

"I'm not giving it to you so you can just lock me in another room…" Henry began.

"I'm feel like I have to lock you in a room," Lily said, "I was just gonna 'accidentally' leave a knife or something in the room so you could escape, but it seems, for my own safety," She placed a hand on her throat, "I might have to,"

She walked out of the cabin towards Henry. There was no where he could go, so he just screamed.

"HELP! HELP ME!" he shouted, "EMMA! REGINA! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME!"

Lily lunged for him, but he jumped out of the way. He yelled for help once more. If he could keep yelling long enough to draw somebody with magic, or anybody, into these woods, he could be rescued. Lily got her arms around him, and began dragging him back towards the house.

"HELP! EMMA! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed.

"Shut up, kid!" Lily said, throwing him inside the house. She turned and locked the door behind her. She picked Henry up again, and fought through his struggling. She shoved him into the room, and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

"Gotta soundproof the damn place," she said to herself, and walked out the front door.

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Hook were searching the cemetery and the surrounding area for any signs that anyone besides Henry had been there. After they had found his backpack, they put it in the car, and had since begun searching.

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked. She stood in silence and listened. She could've sworn she had heard yelling.

"I don't hear anything," Regina said.

"Nothing," Hook confirmed. Emma shook her, and continued to search through the grass, then she heard it again.

"I swear I heard something," Emma said. Everyone sat in silence, attentively listening.

"I hear it too," Hook said. A look of realization spread over Emma's face.

"It's Henry," she took off into the woods, following the sound. With each step his voice became clearer. She was getting closer. She ran into a clearing, and his voice was clear as day. Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

* * *

Lily looked out of her protective shield. She saw Emma Swan, a woman with dark hair, and a man with a hook for a hand. Henry's screams still rang from behind her, but they could no longer hear what happened inside the barrier. She could hear them though.

"It stopped," Hook said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Regina said sharply.

"You don't think he's…" Emma began.

"No," Hook said, "whoever is doing this, is out to hurt you, and wouldn't kill the boy because he screamed a little too much," he paused, "now if we find him...that may be a different story,"

"Hook," Regina said. Hook realized what exactly he had said, and stepped back. Emma took a few steps forward, towards the protective barrier. She stopped right in front of it.

"What direction was it coming from?" she asked, trying to think of which way Henry's voice had come from. She didn't know that she was only fifty feet from her son.

Lily looked out on the three of them. Emma staring right at her, and she didn't know it. She was close enough that she could reach out and kill her right there. She restrained herself. Although this may be her best opportunity, this certainly wasn't the best time.

"Emma," Regina said, "do you sense magic?"

Lily blood ran cold. If the Evil Queen could sense her magic then she was very screwed, and very dead. She needed to drive them away. Emma was the closest to her, and the easiest to move. She quickly ran back to the house, and into the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out a bag of powder. When she came back outside, Emma was still standing there. She took some powder from the bag, and blew it right into Emma's face. She immediately fell to the ground.

* * *

Henry had watched the entire scene unfold from the window in the room. He saw Emma standing inches from the boundaries of the barrier, than collapsing onto the ground. He watched Lily come back into the house, and Hook and Regina run to Emma's assistance, then carry her out of the woods away from him.

He heard Lily enter the house. He went over to the door of the room, and banged on it hard with his good hand. He heard it being unlocked and he stepped back.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"What the hell did you do to my mom?" he asked harshly.

"Relax, nothing that'll kill her," she said, "leave her out for a few days. Long enough for me to transport the house,"

"How are you going to transport the house?" he asked skeptically.

"I have my method," she replied, "but listen to me, kid. We need to get one thing straight," she began walking into the room, he took a step back with every step she took towards him, "this has absolutely nothing to do with you. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. If all goes well you should walk out of this unscathed. But, with that, if you do anything stupid, like try and hurt me again, there will be consequences,"

He crashed into something, and fell backward. A bed had appeared behind him, and the springs bounced below him when he fell onto it. He looked up at her.

"You're the queen in a game a chess, kid. You're the best fitted to capture the king," she walked out of the room, and closed the door. He heard the familiar clicks of the lock after the door closed. He laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Why had Lily called him the queen? Obviously, Emma was the queen, and she was the player, but why make that reference? There had to be something specific about it, right? Henry sat back and thought, what the hell was she up to?

**So I'm not going to be able to watch tonight. It's my mom's b-day and we're having cake, so please no spoilers. I also decided that because I can't watch tonight, I was going to post this chapter before the show instead of after(which is what I normally do).**

**-Croc9400**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I didn't see the finale I know, it's awful. We watch it as a family, and my little sis can't stay up til 10 watching it, so I don't get to watch it til another day, so no spoilers please. **

Henry didn't know the amount of time that he elapsed after he had fallen asleep, but it had to have been a lot. When Lily shook him awake, it was dark out and the moon was high in the sky. The sun had only just risen when he went to sleep. He was also lying in the dirt.

"What the hell…" he asked, taking his head off a pillow of moss.

"I moved the house," she said, handcuffing her wrist to Henry's, "I'm gonna trust you not to scream. If you do, I'll poof your tongue out. Understand,"

Henry only nodded. He stood up, and began walking with Lily. He had experienced magical travel, which he _did not_ like, he's experienced magical killing, he'd had his heart ripped out, well technically he took it out himself, but still it was bad and he wouldn't like his tongue taken out.

The two walked silently along. Henry did a good job at keeping up, for his bad wrist was the one handcuffed. He did not want to feel more pain in that wrist than he already felt. They walked in silence as the sun rose.

They reached a clearing just as the sun came up. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, and he winced.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry lied. That didn't get past her. Something was up with the boy, and she was determined to find out.

They walked through a magical barrier, and the cabin appeared. She took the handcuff off him, and that's when she noticed his wrist.

"Oh my god," she grabbed his hand, and pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, "when did this happen?"

"Oh...when I hit the barrier, at the last place," he said quietly.

"I'm not all that well versed in healing magic," she said apologetically, "I'll see if I have something in the cabin,"

* * *

Emma woke up steadily. She fell in and out of consciousness until she finally had awoken. Hook was sitting next to her bed, and Regina was pacing in front of her.

"What the hell…?" she said, sitting up.

"Lay back down, Love," Hook said, "it's fine. You just passed out,"

"Passed out? How?"

"It was the person who took Henry," Regina said, "we brought you back here, and I went back out there. The magic was gone. There was no barrier, no nothing,"

"We lost them again?" Emma asked.

"And we'll find them again," Hook said, "don't worry, Swan. We'll find him,"

"I know we will," Emma said, "and whoever it is who took him better hope they don't see me after we find them,"

"Emma…" Hook began.

"No. I'm not going dark. I'm just gonna kill whoever took my son, especially if they hurt him,"

"Emma, you can't," Regina began.

"Yes I can! And don't tell me I can't! I'm going to hurt whoever took my son," she got out of bed, and stormed out of the room. Hook and Regina looked at each other before going out the door after Emma.

* * *

Lily searched through the cabinets in the bathroom, looking for something to hold the boy's wrist in place. There was nothing in cabinets she had already searched, but she did find something. She found an old brace lying in the back of the cabinet under the sink. It was dusty and moldy, but it was something to hold it in place.

She exited the bathroom and saw the boy sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Give me your hand," she said. He held out his wrist, and she took it gently in her hand. She began wrapping it in the brace.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"My life kinda sucked when I was younger," she said, "no kid should have to go through what I went through"

"So why kidnap me?" Henry asked.

"I never went through that," she said, finishing wrapping his wrist, "this has nothing to do with you,"

"It has to do with my mother," Henry said, "therefore it has everything to do with me,"

Lily stood and looked at the boy, astounded at what he said. When she had found him, he seemed ready to break, yet here he was, defending his mother. The woman had killed for him, but was it worth it in his mind? She didn't think it was. But what did she know about a parent/child relationship? Nothing.

"Lock me in a room, I don't care," Henry said, standing up, "they'll find me,"

This was not the boy she had found sleeping in a graveyard two nights ago. He had a newfound confidence. Was it her kindness towards him, or was it that he'd seen his mother looking? She didn't know.

"I have no doubt that they will," she said coldly. This surprised Henry. He didn't expect her to have the same confidence in his mother that he did. Still, the confidence he had in his mother was slim, but the redness around her eyes when he saw her proved one thing. She was upset, and she wasn't going to stop until she found him

Lily knew there was little time until Emma, Hook, and Regina found the two of them, and Regina could easily bring her barrier down. She needed a backup plan. His only weakness was his heart, and it had a protection spell on it. She needed to break that spell, as much as she cared for the kid, her goals were more important than anything. It had taken her years to get where she was, she wasn't giving that up now.

* * *

Henry was up early the next morning, and was sitting on the front porch. He was watching the woods, looking for any sign of anyone. He had been into this part of the woods often, and knew it quite well. Would they think to look here? Had they already? He didn't know. If they had searched the entire forest, he just hoped they realised the old house was gone, and had begun to comb the forest again.

Sure enough, when the sun was high in the sky, Emma approached. She stood there for a moment, and then began walking towards the barrier. Henry got off his seat on the front porch, and moved towards the edge of the barrier. Emma had her hand stretched out, and was feeling for it. Then she found it. Her hand planted firmly against the clear surface.

Henry reached out his hand so it matched perfectly with his mother's, and pressed it against the barrier. Henry could see her, but she couldn't see him. She smiled, as if she knew he was there.

"Alright Henry, I'm gonna get you outta here," she used her free hand to take out her cell phone. She was holding the barrier as if it were a lifeline, making sure it didn't go away.

"Regina," Emma said through the phone, "I found Henry. Get Hook, and I'll text you the coordinates,"

She hung up the phone. Henry smiled, he was going home. Home. He didn't know exactly what home was, but still, he was going to be free.

Lily came stomping out of the house. Henry took his hand off the barrier, and turned around. She hurried towards him, and felt for the barrier. She exhaled when she felt it still there. Henry got an idea.

He tackled Lily into the barrier. The two of them fell halfway out, feet from Emma.

"Mom!" Henry shouted.

"Henry!" she smiled. Lily stood, and shoved him back inside the barrier. She pulled a gun from her back pocket and pointed it at him as he lay on the ground.

"Don't move," she said. Henry gulped and did as he was told. She walked over to him, and picked him up off the ground. The two stood in silence, watching the barrier. Regina and Hook soon came running over. The three conversed, and Regina held out her hands. Soon the barrier was down, the three stared at Lily, who had a gun to Henry's head.

"I thought you said she could to magic," Hook said.

"She can," Regina replied.

"Oh the gun isn't for me," Lily said. She turned quickly, and stuck her hand into Henry's chest, pulling out his heart. She held it high in the air, and her sleeve fell a little. Emma could see the star on her wrist.

"_Lily?_," she said in astonishment. Lily only nodded.

"Take this gun," she said to the heart. Henry took the gun from Lily's hand.

"You're gonna have him shoot me?" Emma asked, surprised.

"No. That would be far too easy," she said, and she began speaking to the heart, "point it at yourself,"

Henry obeyed. He turned the gun around, and placed the barrel on his forehead.

"With one word, I can make him kill himself," Lily said harshly.

"Please, don't hurt my son," Emma said.

"You know what your parents did to me and my mother," Lily said, "and you were apart of it. And I got the short end of the stick. You need know what this feels like,"

"_I_ did nothing," Emma said, "that was all my parents, you should make them feel the pain, not me, and especially not him,"

"Swan…" Hook began.

"No! I want you to suffer," she raised the heart. Emma raised her hand, and fired magic at Lily. Lily went flying back, heart in hand. Regina made the heart appear in her hand. She gave it to Emma, who ran to Henry, or the shell of Henry. Regina ran to Lily, but she was already gone.

Emma took the gun from Henry's hand, and let it drop to the ground. She placed his heart against his chest, and pushed it back inside. He took in a breath of air and looked around. It was over, he was free. He fell into Emma's arms, and hugged her tight. He laid his head on her shoulder, and let the tears fall.

"It's alright, Honey," she said, "you're okay. You're gonna be ok,"

Henry didn't respond. He just stood there, hugging his mother, too afraid to let go.

* * *

Henry sat solemnly on the stairs in the Charming's apartment. He couldn't stop thinking of the events of earlier that day. He had been inches from death; a gun pointed at his head, and his own hand behind the trigger. Then it was gone, and his heart was back in his chest. He had once again felt that emptiness, that emptiness Regina promised he would never feel again. He didn't think Lily would break the protection spell, but had she treated him like that just to gain his trust?

Emma brought him a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon. This time, he refused, and she set it on the coffee table across from him. Hook and Regina sat in silence on the couch, while Snow and Charming stood in the kitchen, there were no words, just comforting silence.

Henry knew he should be comforted by the silence; being around his family members, but he wasn't. They brought him all this trouble, they brought him all this pain, they had broken him. He had to get away.

* * *

Late into the night, long after everyone had gone home or gone to sleep, Henry got off the stairs. He silently snuck into Snow and Charming's room, and swiped the large wad of cash they keep hidden in Neal's crib. It was a smart place to put it. If they had to run, they could get it when they get the baby, and if anyone tried to steal it, it would take him up.

But Neal wasn't in his crib tonight. He had been crying, so he was sleeping between his parents. Henry lifted the mattress, and stolen the over five hundred they had underneath it. He put it in his backpack, and slid it onto his back. Then he slipped out the door.

He ran down the main road, staying in the shadows, trying not to be seen. It was only when he arrived at his destination did he step out of the shadows.

He stared at the empty road in front of him. Who knew what lay beyond other than open road. He was about ten steps from it. He began, counting as he went. He stopped when he got to three, someone stood in his way.

"Move," Henry said.

"Please, Henry, don't do this," it was Lily. He didn't want to hear a word from her.

"You ripped my heart out," Henry said, tears began coming to his eyes, "I thought you cared,"

"I do! Why else would I be standing here out in the open?" she asked, "I'm a selfish bitch. That's why I did what I did,"

"Move out of my way," Henry said.

"No. I won't let you do this Henry. If I had truly wanted to keep you from your mother, we would've left town. And we didn't. I can't let her lose you,"

"You were willing to let her lose me," Henry said bitterly, his eyes now puffy and red, "you had me point a _gun_ at my own head. Now _MOVE!_"

Henry charged at her, he pushed her down, and ran the remaining seven steps. He had done it. He had crossed the line, and he didn't look back. He just kept on running.

**Nice long one, woohoo! And don't worry, this story is far from over, trust me. Now they've gotta find him, and save him. That may be even harder than finding him the first time. **

**-Croc9400**


End file.
